Harry Potter and the Warrior's Secret
by Evalon Knights
Summary: Alexandra didn't have a past. As far as she knew, she had been abandoned at an orphanage. Of course, she also was a witch...who'd been kicked out of two schools in the course of two years and a summer vacation gone awry. Now monsters are chasing her, and strange things are starting to happen all around her, and she's on the way to Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (or the spinoffs). Also, please don't smite me Zeus for what I'm about to do… :D

Chapter One: Purebloods, Dementors, and a Manticore… Oh, My!

Third year at Hogwarts. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but, of course, that would be too much to hope for. Especially if the pattern continued. She'd been kicked out of at least two other schools before Professor Dumbledore had found her. Now she was on a maroon train barreling toward a school hidden somewhere in the Scottish highlands.

She was sitting alone in a compartment at the end of the train watching the scenery roll by. Part of her really would have preferred to fly, but it was better than travelling by ship. Water made her very uneasy, and travelling _on_ it made her sick. Swimming was a definite no go.

Looking out at the sky, she smiled slightly, knowing a thunderstorm was brewing. Thunderstorms were always her favorite, and she loved to fall asleep to them. She was so absorbed in the two clashing fronts that she didn't notice the three new occupants of the compartment.

"Well, well," one said in a bored, drawling voice, "A new girl. What house are you in? I'm in Slytherin."

Startled from her reverie, she turned to study the three uninvited guests. Two looked like bouncers, but the third looked sneaky, like he would sooner betray you than help you if it would put him in danger. They seemed to grow rather discomfited by the gaze of her electric blue eyes, because the two bouncers started to shift in agitation. A strand of black hair fell into her eyes, and an amused smile touched her fair face. She always managed to scare a few people. Maybe it was her, or maybe it was because they always annoyed her somehow.

"My name is Alex, thanks for asking," she responded finally. "And I don't know, I'm a transfer. The…what did he call it?...Sorting? That would be done in his office before the feast."

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

She giggled slightly, then turned her attention to the outside of the train. The sky had darkened more than it had been, and the wind seemed to become chilly. Plus the train stopped. They were nowhere near Hogwarts, and the train stopping halfway through the trip was a bad thing. Alex suppressed a groan, praying to every god she could think of, and hoping that this was NOT another incident like the trip to Rome. _That_ had been a disaster of epic proportions. She still felt bad that that boy had lost most of his hair, and two limbs in that incident, but really it was very difficult to fight a full grown hydra when some kid tries to run right through it. Worst part of that, she was suspected of having caused that. Part of her often wondered about that too.

Curiosity overtook caution, and she poked her head out the door, and frowned. The glass was frosting over, and it wasn't that cold yet. Down at the end of the corridor, she saw a creature in a long, tattered, hooded robe, and she instantly decided that it was not something she wanted near her. She pulled out her wand, and prayed, again, to whatever god would hear her, and put up a barrier spell.

"What is that thing?" she mused.

"A-a d-d-dementor!" Draco cried.

"A dementor? What does that do?"  
His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, so she decided to let him just fall, and deal with the monster herself. She was, after all, used to dealing with monsters she knew nothing about, but somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that this time, she wouldn't be able to kill it. However, it suddenly seemed to blow right past their compartment, and leave the train. Alex sighed, then tensed again. There was something wrong. Something else was coming, and it wasn't going to be any easier to fight than the dementors.

"So what does a dementor do?" she asked curiously.

Draco frowned, "Don't you know? They suck the happiness out of a person, and if they get close enough, they suck your soul out through your mouth. It's called the Dementor's Kiss, and it's the worst fate a criminal could face."

Alex looked over at the now extremely pale boy, "You're scared of it? It didn't even come in here."

"You aren't?"

"I've faced a hydra and a gorgon just this past week. A hydra is a bitch to kill, and a gorgon you can't even look at to kill. Why would I be afraid of something like a dementor. All it means is that I have to find a way to kill it."

If she were being honest, and she wasn't, she was extremely scared. She wasn't even sure there was a way to kill it…but she wasn't going to admit that to Draco. He looked like the kind of…of ferret to exploit weakness. Just as she was about to sit down to relax, the train came to a jarring halt, and a loud bang could be heard echoing up the silent train. Something was attacking the train.

Alex just froze in her seat, a frown set on her face. Whatever it was, it had just shot projectile thorns through the train windows, and one had narrowly missed Draco's head. Beyond the window she could see a monster that nearly made her groan with dismay. It was a manticore. She'd learned about those in a book she'd read over the summer about magical creatures. They were damn near impossible to get close to, let alone kill.

"Please just let it go away…"

BANG! It cut through her window and gave a very grotesque smile. It had caught her.

"SHIT!"

Without a single word of explanation, she ducked out of the compartment, and ran along the train, looking for somewhere to hide. The manticore kept following her along the train, hoping to trap her in a compartment alone, while she tried to think of a plan.

There was no way she could just keep running, she'd run out of train rather soon. She couldn't just leave the train: it'd leave without her once the monster was gone. And she couldn't fight it on the train with all the other kids on board. She was, quite nicely, trapped between a rock and a hard place. As she kept running, she ran right into a boy with green eyes, black hair, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Sorry…trying to run…from…the manticore." She panted.

"What?"

Great. She'd confused him now too.

After catching her breath she tried to explain, "The manticore that shot those thorns through the windows. It's trying to catch me."

He frowned, "Why? Why is a manticore after you?"

She paused, "Actually, I don't know. So far this week I've been chased by a gorgon, a hydra, and now a manticore. I have no clue how to kill it either. The first two were difficult but possible. I don't even know how to kill these."

The boy continued to stare before pulling her into a compartment, and throwing a cloak over her. She was about to say something, when he motioned for her to be quiet and not move. The other two occupants of the room looked at the boy in confusion, but the look he sent them told them that he'd explain after all was said and done.

The manticore had moved to their window, and they jumped in shock at the sight of the ugly monster, while Alex had to suppress the urge to jump out and stab it with something…maybe a lit torch. It smelled the air, similar to what the dementor had done, but she knew it could still smell her. It just couldn't find her. To make the whole horrible night worse, the manticore actually spoke.

"I know you are here, girl. Don't be a fool. Surrender to my master, and join us," it said. Its voice sounding like a horrible rasping snake, "We could make you great. Powerful."

Alex summoned all the strength she had, and tried to will the monster away. Hoping with all her heart that it would just go away. When nobody in the compartment answered it, it gave a mighty roar, and decided to smash as much of it as it could. The others had to duck just to avoid getting hit.

"Fine. Stay hidden," it snarled. "But be warned. Others much stronger than myself will find you. And they will kill you."

Alex didn't breathe until it was gone. For the first time since the monsters had started coming after her, she'd hidden instead of fighting. It almost killed her to just sit there while it threatened her, and quite possibly the other kids at the school. Somehow, in the pit of her stomach, she felt that Professor Dumbledore was going to throw her out before she'd gotten there. After all, that was what happened with the gorgon attack. It attacked just as she got to the school on the first day, and the headmaster had thrown her out before she even started.

"I am so dead." She muttered.

The black haired boy frowned, "Why? Does this sort of thing happen to you often?"

She poked her head out of the cloak, "Well, that was the third time this week….First it was a gorgon, then a hydra, now a manticore. I am so getting kicked out of this school."

The boy laughed, "I doubt it. I've had a life-or-death situation every year since first year, and I'm still here. I'm Harry by the way."

"Alex, transferred in from Beaubaton's."

One of the other occupants of the compartment, a girl with bushy brown hair stared at her, "Really? Why did you transfer?"

She frowned, "Well, short of not being able to perform academically….I suppose it's cuz of that trip to Rome. That was when I was attacked by the Hydra. It was a summer trip to Rome, and we were going to a museum with Ancient Greek artifacts, when a hydra appeared out of nowhere. I still feel bad about Jean. He…uh…he lost most of his hair and an arm and a leg because of that."

They were all staring at her at this point. Not that she blamed them, but it made her rather uncomfortable to have them just stare.

"But…hydras…they're not…" the girl stammered.

"They most certainly are! Dear god! The damned thing had twenty heads before I remembered my ancient mythology."

Harry chuckled, "Fair enough. She's Hermione, by the way, and he's Ron."

Alex smiled at the two in turn, but found Ron, the redhead boy, to be slightly irritating with his gawking. Hermione must have noticed, because she hit him, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I gotta go back to my compartment and check on the three I left there. They looked like they were going to wet themselves, and I don't trust Draco alone with my things."

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? You don't want to…"  
Alex smiled, "I'd figured that out. I just want to go back to my things."

With one last smile to her new friends, she headed back to the compartment, and nearly laughed. Draco was sitting, shaking, wide eyed, while the other two were passed out. The window had been fixed, and so had the rest of the compartment, so it was like it had never even happened.

"So, you okay?" she asked curiously.

"What the hell!?" he shouted. "What was that about!?"

She tried really hard not to laugh, "It talks too. But it doesn't matter. What does matter is that it's gone, and we're almost at Hogwarts. By the way, from what I heard, I wouldn't make a good Slytherin. I'm just too brash for that. If something goes after somebody I'm gonna rush in to fight it. I'm more of a Gryffindor to be honest."

Draco sneered, "Too bad. They're a load of idiots. All of them. Such goody goodies."

Alex arched her eyebrow, "You think so? I guess there's some bad blood between the two. Too bad, Draco Malfoy. I guess this is where we part, the trains stopped again."

And it had, at Hogsmead Station. She had made it, alive, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
